Brando
Brando is Liz's high tech police car. Liz and Monica use this car to travel throughout the movie. Description Brando is a high tech police car with special engineering. Liz uses this car for her police work. Brando is named after the famous actor, Marlon Brando (April 3, 1924 – July 1, 2004). It is a 1991 Chevrolet Caprice four-door sedanChevrolet (USA) Full-Size 10th generation versions & types (Automobile Catalog) with an supercharged police engine, bullet proof glass, a laptop computer between the driver and passenger seat, a high-frequency radar jammer and detector, a 16 channel emergency band radio, multiple surveillance cameras, and seat warmers. It also contains a taser gun holster, magnetic shielding to prevent tracking through cell phones and a nitrous-oxide system that can be activated by pulling a silver lever between the front seats and pushing a big red button. Components Brando has many electronic parts that help Liz with her police work. *The laptop is a Panasonic Toughbook CF-29 that runs windows XP pro and has license plate tracking software. It is mounted onto a laptop stand. *On the dashboard there is a Uniden Bearcat BC355N Police scanner. There is also a set of 3 windshield cameras with suction cups. *The stock radio has been removed and in it’s place is a cobra 29 Lx cb radio. *The climate controls have been covered up by a monitor that displays security camera footage from a building that looks like the airport where Pierce lost the diamond. *To The left of the monitor is a SmallHD (company name) monitor that displays the camera footage of the car. *The steering wheel has a black alligator leather cover on it. *On the sun visor, there is some pens and markers held in by some rubber bands. *The center console contains siren and light controls, a large mechanical silver lever, a toggle switch, and a red button. Behind the lever is a magnetic red strobe light that can be mounted to the roof while in pursuit. *The roof of the vehicle has a tall cb radio antenna mounted to it. *Somewhere in the vehicle is a nitrous oxide tank (probobily in the trunk) that can be activated by the red button on the center console. Trivia *A cartoon version of Brando is used along with the logo for Bad Hair Day promotions. *A behind the scenes extra for Brando aired during the Austin & Ally Takeover Marathon on Disney Channel, January 10-11, 2015. *His plate number is 4L4 M1K. Goofs *Though Brando is a 1991 Chevrolet Caprice, many of the scenes during the "Austin & Ally Takeover Marathon" actually contain a 1998-2011 Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor. *Liz claims that Brando contains an inline-8 engine. The last time General Motors made any cars with straight-8's was in 1954 Pontiacs. They were also offered by Oldsmobile, Buick, and LaSalle (a division of Cadillac), but were never offered by the Chevrolet Motor Division. Gallery Videos Meet Brando - Bad Hair Day References Category:Objects